narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ageha
OUTDATED/TO BE CHANGED, SORRY** Ageha (アゲハ, Ageha) is a Jonin level shinobi from Takigakure, mother of Kakuzu and Hitomi Background Not much is known about Agehas childhood, other than she was considered a prodigy due to her natural summoning abilites and chakra control. She was born and raised in Takigakure and came from a kind, loving and happy home. Her parents are unknown but reportly died during a mission not long before Ageha gained Chunin at age 13. Personality Ageha is very kind to everyone around her, being a very caring and gentle person. She was a bit of a pacifist and didnt like the use of weaponry, prefering to use her ninjutsu, or using blunt weapons, like her umbrella. Appearance Ageha is a very attractive woman, and has been considered attractive since the academy. She is a slender woman, with tanned skin, golden eyes that have no visible pupil, short black hair that is worn partly in a bun. She wore black eyeshadow. She is seen wearing a pale yellow kimono-style garment, with a pale blue and orange design around the bottom, she wears a black and white striped under-garment dress, with a pale blue obi around her waist, decorated by a thin cord of orange. Her feet cannot be seen under the Kimono but she wore standard white shinobi sandals. She often carried a pale yellow umbrella Abilities Ageha was very adapt in summoning and this made up the majority of her attacks, her summons were Butterfly based, ranging from large fleets of small butterflies, to single butterflies with certain capabillities and various other butterfly summons. She was very proficient in both of her nature transformations: Water and Wind Release. Her husband, Ikuto, who was formerly her teammate, made the perfected team with their attacks and their most common dual attack was with Agehas Water Release: Black Rain and Ikutos Fire release. She has enough knowledge in the field of medical ninjutsu, possessing enough ability to be able to heal her teammates if the medical nin is seperated from the team, or the medic is injured themselves. Her weakness lies in her Taijutsu, and she usually avoided close combat at all cost, her umbrella providing her with a shield should she be attacked at close range. She was very flexible and had great speed, she was noted to be rather strong, although her strength could not be used in her Taijutsu. Part II Ageha appears during a flashback scene when her daughter, Hitomi, reads a letter written by her brother, Kakuzu, that was to be given to her in the event of his death containing information about their parents and the events leading up to their deaths. During the flashback it shows that Agehas husband, Ikuto, was one of the shinobi working on Project TBS, a project that was created in Takigakure to create a human weapon, when the recent subject had been a failure and died, Hitomi was next in line. Due to Ikutos unfaltering loyalty to the village, Ageha was unable to prevent him from taking Hitomi from her. She soon fell into a deep depression after failing to protect her baby daughter, fearing that Hitomi would end up like the other subjects and die, and slowly Ageha began to shut the world out. She later took her own life, leaving a letter to Kakuzu, her son, explaining and apologizing for her action, in the letter she reminded him that she always had loved Kakuzu and Hitomi and always will, but the thought of being unable to protect her youngest child was too much to bear. Epilogue Trivia *Ageha is the name of the Swallowtail Butterfly *Ageha dresses in similar colours to the Swallowtail Butterfly *She loved children, animals and nature *According to the databook(s): **Her favourite flower was the Lily **Her hobbies were cooking, mostly making Tempura **Her favourite word was "Smile" Quotes *(To Hitomi) "I will protect you until the world ends" *(To Kakuzu) "Remember that I always loved you and your sister, you were the best things that ever happened to me, dont forget" Reference Ageha, and other OCs mentioned, belong to me, (also known as Deviantart user Megguin) the Naruto series and other characters mentioned belong to Masashi Kishimoto Custom Jutsus and the creation of Project TBS belong to me Art, drawn by me, and various artists and friends who dont operate on DA Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Takigakure Category:Jōnin Category:Deceased